


Être ou ne pas être enguirlandé

by Siffly



Series: Sous le Sapin de 2017 [1]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Tree, Les noeuds dans les guirlandes ce fléau, M/M, Pining, R fait une blague de cul à un moment
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 04:00:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12903546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/pseuds/Siffly
Summary: Décorer le sapin de Noël, ça a forcément un aspect magique. Mais quand il s'agit d'Enjolras et Grantaire, ça peut tout de suite devenir une - nouvelle - source de débats.





	Être ou ne pas être enguirlandé

**Author's Note:**

> Joyeux début de mois de Décembre !  
> Je m'y prends en retard (ce qui ne change pas vraiment de d'habitude), mais c'est parti pour une espèce de calendrier de l'avent. Le but, ça va être d'écrire 200 mots sur un pairing, suggéré par Twitter, tous les jours, jusqu'au 24 Décembre.  
> On commence avec un Enjoltaire, proposé par lisou_who :D  
> Bonne lecture !  
> Siffly votre p'tit poulpe

\- Mais puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas comme ça que tu vas t'en sortir !  
Grantaire poussa un long soupir en entendant dans son dos la remarque d'Enjolras, alors qu'il tentait d'enrouler la guirlande lumineuse autour de leur sapin.  
\- Occupe-toi donc des boules Apollon, t'es plus doué que moi dans ce domaine.  
\- Tu es épuisant, tu le sais ça ? rétorqua le concerné en s'approchant pour lui prendre des mains une partie de la guirlande, ignorant le cri indigné de Grantaire. Et quand ça fait dix minutes qu'on tente de défaire un nœud, on se retient de se moquer des autres.  
Se contentant de lever les yeux au ciel, l'artiste décida de laisser son cher et tendre se dépatouiller avec la guirlande pour continuer de décorer leur sapin, déjà bien chargé. Mais quand, quelques instants plus tard, il s'écarta légèrement pour admirer leur œuvre, il eut la joie de trouver Enjolras, assis en tailleur au sol, toujours en train de tenter de démêler leur unique guirlande de Noël. Un sourire moqueur aux lèvres, Grantaire s'approcha du blond pour lui chuchoter une pique à l'oreille, avant d'être coupé dans son élan :  
\- Ose me faire la moindre remarque et je te jure que je te la fais bouffer, cette guirlande.  
Grantaire laissa échapper un rire amusé avant de s'installer auprès de son amoureux, et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher :  
\- Je ne comptais rien dire, juste te rappeler que c'est toi qui as mal rangé les décorations l'année dernière.  
Et si la guirlande lui atterrit sur la tête peu après, peut-être qu'il l'avait un peu cherché.


End file.
